


明天是新的一天

by FunAndFree



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndFree/pseuds/FunAndFree
Summary: 中国女孩的《伦敦生活》。女博士在约会恋爱中寻找自我的故事。原创非同人，开开脑洞，努力避免玛丽苏。写点女权主义理论指导的肉。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

周日上午七点半，陈默被手机连续不断的震动声吵醒。李逸清连着给她发了七八条微信，美其名曰关心她人身安全，实际上那八卦味儿顺着网线从伦敦飘到了剑桥。

“咋回事儿？你回家了吗？没被人绑架吧？”  
“回个话！小哥哥帅不？你这次咋没给我直播？”  
“我可太了解你了，啥都不说就证明你沉迷美色无法自拔！”  
“说，上几垒了？？”

陈默憋着不让自己笑出声。申晨还在身边熟睡，一截白花花的背露在被子外面，手臂的肌肉线条紧实修长，流畅得像海豚跃出海面时的一道弧线。棱角分明的小脸，直挺的鼻子，单眼皮乖乖地挡住了浮在瞳仁里的淡漠。申晨从头到脚都是干净利落、横平竖直的轮廓，只有一排浓密的睫毛布成了暧昧的弯。陈默满意得不行，既是对申晨，也是对自己。好肉就要吃，不吃白不吃！

她按捺住得意洋洋的小满足给李逸清回微信。  
“睡了。”

字儿越少，事儿越大，千言万语尽在不言中。

“What????!!!!”  
“卧槽？？？？？”  
“什么人间极品能让你一见即睡！”  
“赶紧爆照！”

果然，八卦女王李逸清又连着n条微信追了过来。闷骚女博士陈默，外表温良恭俭让，内心狂野爱美男。但是吧陈默闷骚得来又十分挑剔，光帅还不行，胸大无脑的她也不爱。要能与她你来我往言语挑逗个几十回合，才可与之共享生命大和谐。

“人类最性感的部位是大脑，最火花四溅的调情靠的不是肉体，而是语言”，陈默如是说。打直球打惯了的理工女李逸清听完简直要白眼翻上天灵盖。“啧啧啧啧啧，你们这些搞文艺的，就是迂腐！”

能让陈默刚见面就毫不犹豫要拿下的不说是天菜，但也必定身怀绝技。赴约之前还骂骂咧咧嫌她爹娘封建，一转眼居然自己就把相亲对象给睡了，真是没有原则……

扛不住李逸清的狂轰乱炸，陈默本来想拍张照片直接甩过去让她消停一会儿。但申晨此时一丝不挂，拍别人的裸照发给闺蜜似乎有点不道德。陈默索性把手机调了静音扔在一边，认真欣赏起帅哥了。

申晨在别人眼里未必有多帅，关键是完全击中了陈默的审美。她就喜欢高个子，清爽有少年感的男孩子。陈默此前也算是相亲大户了，爹娘的手总有办法跨越亚欧大陆伸到她面前，把她推向她舅舅的同事的侄子、她小姨的闺蜜的表姐的儿子、邻居许阿姨的朋友的儿子……

牵线的人都掂量得清楚得很，介绍的男孩儿背景大都无可挑剔，但合眼缘的到底没几个。最夸张的一次，爸妈在伦敦访学的同事非要把同一个实验室的研究员介绍给她，说是什么拿到了青年千人，前途大好，一副此男只应天上有的架势。见面前一个小时，牵线人才对陈默坦白，“我可要给你打打预防针，这个男孩子呢，很优秀，但不是你们小姑娘喜欢的那种美男。但是呢，男人，长相什么的都不重要，重要的是才华！”

陈默心里咯噔一声。长辈眼里的男性颜值标准注水非常严重，略高出平均线的他们叫大帅哥，长相平平的他们叫帅哥，颜值欠佳的他们叫端正。若是他们都说“不是美男”，只能说明问题严重。倒不是说长相欠佳就不配拥有爱情了，只是陈默是个颜狗，两个人在一起，肉体的吸引对她来说必不可少。事后陈默眼泪汪汪地问李逸清，我丑吗？是因为我丑吗？李逸清看着委屈的陈默——高鼻深目，几颗小雀斑点缀在饱满的苹果肌，一七二的纤长身材——叹了口气，她拍拍陈默的肩，你不丑，他们这是诈骗。以后相亲之前，记得问对方要照片……

申晨与此前陈默的大多数相亲对象一样，是绕了几层人际关系后莫名牵出的一根线头。她近来论文写作不顺，本不愿意起个大早赶火车到剑桥。转念一想，多日大门不出二门不迈地宅在家工作，也该出门走走，就当是散散心了。意不在此，便没多问，照片也没要，微信加上了也没多聊。等在火车站门口的申晨对她打招呼，她还以为是认错了人。

“你怎么知道是我呀？”  
“你傻啊，你朋友圈里那么多照片。”

陈默一拍脑门儿——加好友的时候没设权限，对方显然比她狡猾，朋友圈里空无一物，只有一条直溜溜的横线。

她伸出手，“陈默。我在伦敦学电影。”  
他毫不含糊地握了上来，“申晨。我毕业了，做博后。”

你的手怎么冻成这样？很冷？他有点惊讶。不冷。末端神经循环不畅。申晨温暖干燥的手心摩擦着她的冰凉，陈默感觉自己的双颊微微发烫。手掌交叠的瞬间，仿佛是听到扣搭扣时候啪嗒的一声，完美嵌合的，清脆的响。

“刘叔叔没跟我说是个帅哥呀~”陈默挤出右脸颊的小酒窝，撩这种事情就得先发制人。  
申晨笑，“你也比照片上还要漂亮。”  
“哈，所以我照片不好看喽？”  
“已经很漂亮。要不我不会主动约你。”

得了，原来也不是什么纯情少男，接话接得行云流水。两人漫无目的地在小城里散步，心照不宣地在你来我往的调情里心猿意马。嘴上聊着《索多玛一百二十天》里极端、暴虐的性并非出于满足享乐的本能，反而与康德伦理学的公正与理性重合，脑子早就被羞于启齿的幻想包裹得严严实实。聊精神分析，聊渡边淳一，聊力比多与规训机器，陈默觉得自己真是虚伪又做作，但也快乐又兴奋。各种堂而皇之的掉书袋，掰开了只剩一声喘息：操我……

“以后有想做的事情都可以叫我一起啊。”  
“哈哈，是哦？那你不愿意怎么办？”  
“会有什么事情是我不愿意的？”  
陈默咬着嘴唇盯着申晨看，“……接吻呢？”

申晨眼里瞬间窜起两簇火苗，有惊讶，也有别的。陈默虽然不是小白，但也很少像这样不管不顾。申晨沉默了半晌，哑着嗓子说，我们先去吃午饭。

吃饭也吃得心不在焉。陈默没忍住在餐厅门口拉住了申晨的衣角，他便顺势自然地牵起她的手。一路无言，他似乎把所有的专注放在了自己右手大拇指上，轻轻地在她的手背上打圈圈，酥痒挠在她的心上。

廖一梅在《柔软》里写，“遇到爱，遇到性都不稀罕，稀罕的是遇到了解。”陈默爱极了这个关于爱而不得的故事。男人最终还是选择了成为女人，但女医生和他起码还享受了一场水乳交融的性爱。在现实生活里，遇到爱，遇到性，与遇到了解一样稀罕。陈默虽然没什么包袱，但仍然是慎重的。她讨厌自己的坦荡被人轻贱，但女人想要得到一场让她感觉到对等且自由的性其实并不容易。

申晨在离实验室步行十五分钟的地方租了间一居室，地方不大，也没有什么精心的布置，但满地满桌的书和窗边宽大的单人沙发让空间温馨了起来。她也不客气，一进屋就直奔沙发，说自己要找个地方靠靠。他倒了杯热水递到她手里，又拉过一张椅子坐在她对面，身子微微前倾着。申晨的眼神湿漉漉，陈默觉得自己被看得软了，本想再撩他几句，话到嘴边却化作了一滩，“我头晕……”

申晨轻笑一声，从椅子上滑落下来，双膝跪地，将身体滑进她的双腿之间。她早就湿热得不行，忍不住将他紧紧缠住。他的手探到她最柔软滑腻的地方，却被她轻轻推开。“等一下……我自己来……”说罢她将双腿抬得高高的，一只脚牢牢踩在他的左肩，把他固定在一个刚好的距离。“你看着我……嗯？”他点点头。

她舔了舔自己的中指，然后开始一下一下，轻柔地撩拨着下身的唇瓣。他看着她白嫩的手指不断对着那圆圆的凸起打圈，仿佛那触感也通过空气传递到了他那里。过了一会儿，她将手指塞进去，白色的汁液急不可耐地流了出来，湿滑油润，他看着却感到干渴。

她要他看着她。他感觉自己快要爆炸了，恨不得狠狠把自己按进她的身体里，却也不愿忤逆她，便顺着她的动作，一下一下地抚摸自己……

她也湿漉漉地看着他，看着他的动作，看着他不受控制的凸起，看得他羞赧却兴奋。看与被看的羞耻感，窥淫与暴露的双重刺激，陈默觉得自己简直走火入魔，淫虫上脑时都在分析男性凝视与女性身体的权力关系。但她是从这被看里得到了快乐的。

这女孩真要命啊。她嘴里高高低低地喘息，还要毫不羞涩地坦白自己的幻想。“申晨……刚见到你，跟你握手的时候我就已经湿了……刚才在街上走，我恨不得让你当街就把我扒光……”申晨觉得自己要疯了，她却丝毫没有让自己靠近一步的意思。“申晨，你想要我吗？”

“操……你……”话没说完，陈默就把申晨的嘴堵上了，一张小嘴密集地吮吸着他的唇。“要不要我下面也这样吸你？”

“你够了……”申晨忍无可忍，身子往前一挺，顶出一声绵长而餍足的呻吟……

回想起前一天的种种，陈默感觉自己又开始燥热难耐。阿弥陀佛！贪得无厌万万不可，还得想想回头如何跟父母大人汇报此次相亲……申晨醒来，看到陈默双颊的红晕，便明白了七八分。“怎么，还想要吗？我可以给你哦……”

陈默几乎是一秒清醒，哈哈一笑。“哈哈哈哈哈，纵欲伤身啊年轻人！我要回家了……”  
“吃了早餐再走。等下我送你去车站。”  
“好啊。”

申晨煎了鸡蛋和香肠，一人一杯牛奶，面对面坐着吃。情欲如海潮般褪去后，两人反而有些尴尬。陈默忽然觉得自己还是有点喜欢申晨，她不会对没有心动的人尴尬。心动和想上床是两码事。

（二）  
性与爱能否分开，陈默从来不会考虑这种问题。她对待性与爱的态度是一样的——顺势而为，努力到最后一刻。走心与走肾都是真心，但最重要的永远是开心。快乐的时候尽情地快乐，痛苦的时候坦然地痛苦。但陈默有一条约会原则，如果是真的很喜欢的男生，无论能否成为情侣，最好还是可以吃一口。吃过了一口，可供回味的就可以只是性，而不必是这个人。

这条原则是她遇到何宇昆之后才总结出来的。她一直把自己对他的念念不忘归结为没有打过一炮。

申晨把她送到火车站，临别前往她额头上印了一个吻，又目送她上车。陈默自然很受用，但也忍不住想或许这只是申晨的炮友礼仪。这种电光火石的激情，陈默也不是没有经历过，不同的是她不再会因一次缠绵而生出天长地久的幻想。

坐在回伦敦的火车上，她不知怎么还是犯贱地点开了何宇昆的朋友圈。没有更新，上一条还停留在12月31日，千篇一律的跨年夜文案。也是，何宇昆不像她，有消耗不完的情绪和源源不绝的表达欲。他是熨帖的，温柔的，但也是疏离的。跟何宇昆并排走的时候，她也曾想像牵住申晨衣角那样牵住他的，但他总轻巧地避了过去。

她曾会为一次短暂的心动走很远的路。年纪小的时候，心动就是荒漠上偶然来的一阵风，她被风卷起，毫无招架之力。风停了，她便被沉沉摔下，跌回没有边际的、如同静止的旷野里。最远的一次，风把她从伦敦吹回了北京，她满怀期待，却发现在对方眼里，她无异于用后即弃的一张纸巾。黏黏腻腻的伤心与恶心困住了她，伤害她的人却毫发无损，清爽干净。

可是她太想被爱了，而心动又是那么难，能做一颗被风扬起的砂砾都成为一种奢侈。何宇昆是唯一一个走向她的，虽然这距离也不过是短短的曼城到伦敦，虽然最后反而是她说出了那句，“我喜欢你”。

“我觉得你超级棒，要不怎么会专门到伦敦来找你玩。”  
“哈哈哈你别说了，我会哭的。别回了拜托了。”

他却还是回了消息，是他们一起在Sky Garden时，她拍的夜景。

李逸清让她把他删掉。

“如果他很喜欢，就会加回来。如果没有那就算了。”

陈默终究还是没有舍得删。坦然地接受自己放不下也没有什么丢脸的，感情里，并不是只有干脆爽利才叫酷，承认自己因爱而不得而痛苦何尝不是一种勇敢。

陈默看着手机发呆，忽然想起李逸清的微信还没回。时间还早，干脆约出来一起吃个午餐，顺便接受一线娱记李大小姐的访谈。这个家伙，自己对谈恋爱毫无兴趣，却极其热衷于听朋友们的各种约会趣闻。用她的话来说，听多了就对感情免疫了，来来去去也就那么回事儿。她已经把自己许配给学术了，无需男人打扰。

“出来吃饭，我一五一十讲给你听。”  
“收到！！”

约在Store Street上的一间希腊餐厅，价格美丽分量足，离学校也近，差不多被陈默和李逸清当成了食堂。刚坐下，李逸清就迫不及待地打开领英开始搜申晨。这年头想要大致搞清一个人半辈子的经历并不是一件什么难事，大家的信息都明明白白挂在网上。陈默一开始觉得这样会不会有点变态，又被李逸清嫌矫情。“这叫尽职调查好嘛。现在要能在网上搜到一个人的信息才是正常的，如果这个人在网上一点蛛丝马迹都没有，那可以合理怀疑此人有什么不可告人的秘密。保护一下自己人身安全，ok？”

“申晨，本科交大，硕士IC，博士剑桥，曾在新能源研究所、电力工程实验室做研究助理，按大学入读年份来算，应该比你大三岁……陈默，你相亲这么多次，确定都不是同一个人？怎么这背景看起来全跟复制黏贴的一样。”

陈默白了李逸清一眼。相亲认识的大多是爸妈朋友的孩子，人生轨迹确实高度雷同。大家按部就班地升学或工作，换取一份优秀却无聊的简历。但领英太商务也太装了，往那上面找自然只能看到模板式的履历罗列。申晨那一流的骚话工夫，光看简历怎么会知道。

“不过，啧啧啧啧啧，看看这张小脸，难怪你会立马节操都不要了！小白脸单眼皮，确实就是贴着你的审美长的。”照片上的申晨看起来也依然令人心动，他没用西装革履的商务证件照，而是一张看起来十分自然的生活照。他身着黑色高领毛衣，在阳光里笑得灿烂。

“你们这……虽然速度快了点，但是一拍即合，一触即发，一个巴掌拍不响！接着再约？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道？！申晨哪儿哪儿看着都是你的理想型啊，你想想他一搞能源的理工男，有这颜值还能跟你聊《闺房哲学》，灵与肉都如此契合，你跟我说你不知道？！”  
“就是因为太完美了，感觉很不真实。”  
“这不像你啊。那个不管三七二十一，喜欢就只管往前冲的陈默哪儿去了？”

陈默扯了扯嘴角。她没说申晨会让她想起何宇昆。她自己也不想承认，但心里总会悄悄把约会相亲对象跟何宇昆比较。陈默简直想抽那个固执的自己一嘴巴。她跟何宇昆，小软件认识，大半年的时间每晚上十一点准时聊天，期间她表白了两次，第二次就是在她跟何宇昆唯一一次见面的时候。也许她并没有那么喜欢何宇昆，她只是无法接受，一个耐心听了她那么多无处诉说的情绪、一个跟她聊天时让她无数次感到心头一颤的人，原来可能从未对她心动。

又或者她只是对语言有太多的执念。她爱上的是他说出的那些句子，对话框里白底黑字的聊天记录。就像她想象伊丽莎白的达西，想象乔的劳里，想象简爱的罗切斯特先生一样，陈默挪用了这些语料，然后拼贴出一个独属于她的，只在文字里存在的影像。她对何宇昆的喜欢与心动，或许不过如此，是一个孤独的读者，爱上了一个写到了她心坎上的作者。

吃完午饭，李逸清打算回家睡午觉，陈默决定一个人去河边走走。思绪凌乱的时候，她会从罗素广场走到滑铁卢桥，过个桥就是国家剧院，那里永远有人与鸽子共同组成的热闹，适合当发呆时的背景音。

是再典型不过的英国冬日，天上堆积着灰蓝色的厚重云层，湿冷的风舔过后勃颈，不知何时会突然飘一场似有若无的，稠密的细雨。陈默找准了一张没人坐的长椅，舒舒服服地望着河面发呆。申晨的短信从发呆的空隙里钻了进来。

“陈默。”  
“嗯？”

几分钟过去了，信息框上方一直短短续续地显示“对方正在输入”，像是被什么信号干扰到。陈默莞尔。微微的风，很凉，把她吹得清醒了不少。她飞速在键盘上敲击，好像决定了要与人赛跑一般，要把这条信息先于对方发出。

“我还想见你。”  
“下次你来伦敦，好不好？”

申晨自恃伶牙利嘴，是撩妹的一把好手，却不料陈默比他还会撩，搞得他一路失势，只得不断防守。最初加上微信，不过是例行公事，当作又一个被长辈推送过来但却不会见面的陌生人。他也确实如一般凡俗子弟，看妹子时先看脸，照片上的陈默一头不羁的羊毛卷，五官轮廓分明，却生得一张小圆脸，看上去有几分奶凶奶凶的可爱。她似乎很爱发朋友圈，却并不让人厌烦，多半是观影感受，随手的涂鸦或者是小段子。他看她的公众号，她写了好几篇文章吐槽自己和朋友的约会相亲经历，半真半假，每一篇都十分有趣。他按捺不住好奇，约她见面，本想有礼有节地吃个饭聊聊天，看看她会不会回头把自己写进小作文里。

他甚至无法完整地串联起前一天发生的事情，只觉自己一路被说不清道不明的欲念牵着走，走着走着便什么都忘了。倒不全是情欲，也有几分棋逢对手的胜负心，总想着自己不能怂，不可败下阵来。一晌欢愉，餍足过后居然有几分怅然若失。

他肯定是还要见她的。只是“想见你”在此时不知为何如此难说出口。可能当意识到自己对她无法逢场作戏，就会不由自主地开始患得患失。赢惯了的人，不愿在感情里做没有把握的事。

可他不知道，陈默是输惯了的人，输得她早已把心碎、被拒绝、被伤害看作再平常不过的事情。她学不会运筹帷幄，那些大胆才不是审慎思虑的结果，只是一腔不怕输的孤勇而已。


	2. Chapter 2

如果你问二十四岁的陈默，你的特长是什么，她一定会回答你，失恋。

二十四岁的陈默不停地约会，不停地喜欢上然后被拒绝，不断重蹈覆辙，拒绝吸取教训。如果你批评她，她会委屈巴巴地跟你说，我做不到。眼睛里盈着一汪水，下一秒就要落下来，让你也不忍心对她说狠话。

她就是那种现在被人不齿的恋爱脑，但其实恋爱脑跟女勇士也只有一线之隔。痛哭流涕不要紧，放不下也不要紧，难过也还是可以跟新认识的男孩约会，随时准备好被下一段恋情冲昏头脑。你听她伤心欲绝，想要约她小酌一杯安慰安慰，她却一边抽泣一边告诉你，抱歉今晚已经佳人有约。

有时你甚至都搞不清，她到底是喜欢那些男孩，还是仅仅喜欢谈恋爱。

可以确定的是，她缺爱，并且从不掂量自己的爱，就急吼吼地送出去。可惜她遇到的大多数人都比她务实，多给一分少给一分，全都算得清清楚楚。

二十四岁的陈默屡战屡败，但还傻傻相信自己只是犯太岁，并乐观地认为下一个就一定是真命天子。

二十六岁的陈默已经不相信真命天子这件事情了。二十四岁时碰上的第一个真命天子，此时刚刚给她发了一条约炮信息。这时距离她明确拒绝跟他当炮友已经过去一年多，还会这么做的人要么是脑残，要么是无耻，而真命天子1号明显是两个都占。陈默感觉自己手在抖，她深吸一口气，扔过去一句“你太小了，我没感觉”，然后干脆地删除拉黑。

压力大了人就会出问题，真命天子1号长期在IBD卖命，每天不肝到1点钟不能回家。金融直男是被toxic masculinity荼毒的重灾区，长期浸淫在有钱了不起，没钱全儍X的毒气室里，压力又大得没边，许多人纾解压力有且仅有的方式就是性。但跟这种人上床多半没什么好体验，因为他只会把你当一个活版充气娃娃。陈默跟真命天子1号上床上出了被性侵的感觉。也可能那不只是一种感觉。

当时她哭了。

陈默花了很长时间去想她到底为什么哭，这件事情在往后的日子里成为了她心里反复纠结的疑问。或许她知道答案，但是她不敢去碰。她是想跟他上床的。没有挣扎，没有血，没有打，都没有。所以很可能只是她矫情了。他只是反复催促她，你快点，而她呆在原地，迟迟未能作出反应。她想要的性不是这个样子的。她哭了。

他莫名其妙又不耐烦地看着她，陈默觉得自己被流放到了黑洞尽头，她被撕得粉碎。

他后来又找她，她说，我不想了。我们是friends，without benefits。然后把他留在通讯录里，假装这是一场好聚好散的君子之交。

陈默照镜子的时候，会很明显地观察到来自妈妈的那部分轮廓。大家总是说，她和妈妈，明显看出来就是一家人，但爸爸看上去像属于另一个家庭。她们的神态也像，疲惫落寞时的神态。脸上没有什么表情，只是平时那股往上走的气消失了，仿佛一个被剪断了线的扯线木偶，松垮垮地耷拉了下来。陈默在妈妈走出房间的时候看到过那样的神态，她现在的神态。

爸爸妈妈的房间像一个黑箱子，光和声音都被严严实实地捂在里面。小时候，陈默想黑箱子里面一定发生了一些不愉快的事情，要不妈妈走出来的时候，不会看起来那么累。虽然没有挣扎，没有血，没有打，都没有。

在相信下一个就是对的人的时候，陈默期待的到底是什么。她约会的人，看起来一定不能像爸爸。他们必须得干净，清朗，高大，彬彬有礼，有洁白整齐的牙齿。他们说话的声音要温柔好听。真命天子1号是韩式帅哥，真命天子2号不算帅但看起来很斯文，真命天子3号温柔体贴但忽然消失了。倒头来她发现自己还是不停地看到爸爸。

可是她不甘心，她就是要找到那一个不像爸爸的人，告诉她，不必如此，你也可以拥有爱。

从剑桥回来之后的第三天，申晨问陈默周五有没有空一起吃饭。

“哇哦，这么给我面子？”  
“必须啊。你说了想见我，不想让你失望；）”  
“。。。你少来。你就是来开会，顺便见我：）”

申晨嘴角勾起一抹微笑。确实是要去开会，但也是故意把参会通知转发到了朋友圈让她看到。只是一条题目看起来非常无聊的推送，“展望未来——中英新能源学术交流峰会将在伦敦召开”，绝不会是平时她感兴趣的内容。他的名字也只是在一长串参会名单里占了一小块单元格，不仔细看很容易会错过。

“看起来你很关心我嘛，我的动态你都知道。”  
“……屁！”  
“别这样啊，我会伤心的💔”  
“🙄我就是随手点进去看了一下！”  
“我也想你~”  
“……你什么毛病。”

微信上的陈默似乎不像面对面时那么虎，逗一下就急了，真想看看她那张小圆脸急起来是什么样子。

“真的想你。实话实说还不行吗？”  
“想我啥？”  
“你说呢？”  
“我怎么知道🙄”  
“你知道的。我想你的全部。”

最后一条是用语音发的。他爹的，这家伙故意的！声音压得又低又哑，还带几声暧昧的低喘，听得陈默心漏跳半拍。好胜心又被激了起来，撩汉女王不可轻易认输！陈默清了清嗓子，把手机靠近嘴巴，却不说话，只是轻轻地，似有若无地喘息。

发完这条语音，陈默志得意满地放下手机，打算先把申晨晾在一边。怎知手机忽然发出一串叮叮咚咚的铃音，把陈默吓得浑身一激灵。申晨这家伙居然打来语音电话，陈默白眼一翻，不情不愿地接了起来。

“撩完就跑是犯罪你知道吗。”  
低沉而有磁性，申晨的声波触到陈默的鼓膜，身体仿佛打开了通感的按钮，一股电流顺着耳廓摸到了阴蒂，她颤抖着抓紧了床单。

“陈默……你不能这样……”  
“我想要你。”

陈默的手已经不听使唤，往裤子里探进去，隔着内裤抚摸自己。她今天不想做女王，只想对申晨亦步亦趋，让身体听从他的一切召唤。

“想听你叫，宝贝。你的叫声好性感。”

申晨的声音像一张松软的沙发，陈默放任自己陷在里面。脑海里回放起那天申晨看着自己的眼神，那种混杂了爱欲，乞求与愠怒的眼神，被戏弄的不甘的眼神，渴望占有却欣赏的眼神。陈默沐浴在那样的目光里，仿佛身上肌肤被柔软舌尖寸寸舔舐，所到之处如被火灼伤。

而今天她却无法叫得那样放荡。温柔沙哑的声线拴住了她，让她莫名地羞涩，却也感到安全。她的呻吟压抑却甜腻，刺激着她自己，也刺激着电话那端的申晨。

“宝贝，你叫给我听就好……听着我说话，嗯？”  
“嗯……”  
“想在阳台跟你做爱……从背后抱你，咬你的耳垂，挑捻你的阴蒂，发现你好湿……湿到我好想舔一口……我要一边吸你的小珍珠，一边用手指操你……用嘴包住你的整个花瓣，舔得你痒，舔到你滴水，舔到你高潮……想让你高潮好多次……我好硬，陈默，想要你的小穴夹紧我，你太紧了，紧到我这几天睁眼闭眼都是你，你的叫声……你那天看起来好淫荡，我好喜欢……我在实验室都没办法专心工作，真想你就在那里，我把你按在桌子上操你……我太想要你了宝贝……今天我想着你在厕所自慰，晚上你又这样撩我，你太过分了……”

“申晨……好想被你塞满……”  
“宝贝……我也想……插进去……”

申晨似乎是耐心地等到陈默攀到顶点，然后再释放了自己。第一次见面时只领略了申晨的撩，却不曾想他如此温柔。Phone sex是门技术活，陈默之前碰到的直男，最高境界就是“坐上来自己动”，听得她只想摔手机。认识短短五天，陈默跟申晨已经两次没刹住车。她忽然感觉不安，竟鼻头一酸，眼眶湿了起来。

“怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
“告诉我。”  
“你以后也会想要我吗？”陈默就是陈默，她憋不住话，藏不住自己已经动心。倒不是在要求什么承诺，她只是害怕他们之间会只有性。  
“陈默……我想要你，也想你。”

电话那头传来一声轻笑。

想要你，想你，想见你，都只一字之差，却是完全不同的潜台词。想要你和想你可以只是逢场作戏，可以把下一步的动作无限延后，可以想完一秒就不用再想。而想见你是坦诚的自白，是坦露自己的不满足，是承认了自己动了更多心思。申晨心虚了起来，他太习惯给自己留有余地，进可攻退可守，主动权永远牢牢掌握在自己手中。欢场中的男男女女，多半也如他小心翼翼地包裹起自己，拿捏每一次行动的步调，进一步皆大欢喜，退一步也能体面离场。而陈默是那个异类，她会为了爱一百次头破血流。如果说现代都市男女的情爱自有一套不成文的约定，陈默就是会不按牌理出牌的人。

“晚安。”陈默的声音里有股了然的，戏谑的笑意。  
“小傻瓜，周五见。”申晨觉得自己此时的温情脉脉实在虚伪，分明是被人看穿之后在拼命找补。陈默没有回应，周五之约就这样被悬置了起来。

其实陈默也没有觉得申晨懦弱或者假之类的。人之常情，她已经习惯了。每个人的处事原则不同，很难说得清谁对谁错。大家都只是选择了自己最舒服的方式说话做事，她也一样。她还没有想好周五是否赴约。在那一排参会名单上，被她精准捕捉到的不只有申晨，还有何宇昆。

世界之小，总能制造出一些意料之外的枝节。何宇昆博士做的是电力工程，也算能源方向，毕业后进了一家大厂做电力工程师，他跟申晨算是同行。在申晨跟自己聊着聊着就聊劈叉之前，何宇昆久违地给陈默发了条微信。

“陈默，好久没联系。就是想跟你说一声，我接下来要调去伦敦总部了。周五你有空吗？我在你学校附近有个会，方便的话，一起吃个饭吧。”

他们已经半年多没有联系，何宇昆上来就是一条重磅消息。陈默以前多次旁敲侧击，想弄清楚何宇昆是否有意愿来伦敦发展，而他始终模棱两可，不正面回应。来伦敦也罢了，何必专门跟她报备？这番动作很难不让人多想。

“我去……陈默，你的春天到了！！那你打算怎么办？赴谁的约？”李逸清听着比她还激动。  
“我也没想好。但是不管跟谁约，你都得陪着我去。”  
“……你这可过分了啊，哪有强行让自己朋友当电灯泡的，这对我太残忍了！”  
“是这样，我发现何宇昆跟申晨认识。申晨的朋友圈，何宇昆给他点过赞。”  
“！精彩！！这是什么剧情啊陈默你可真行！！所以你打算怎么约？两个一起会一会？”  
“知我者莫若逸清；）” 陈默在一边咧开了嘴。男人算什么，最了解自己的还得是闺蜜。

陈默虽然不喜欢玩心机，但偶尔也想满足满足自己的恶趣味。一对一吃饭太累了，还得分别约两次。索性组个局，以朋友之名清清爽爽吃顿饭，把什么攻守交锋全都抛诸脑后，将试探的工夫全都推到两个男生身上。三个人约又有点尴尬，带上李逸清，就更像一个清清白白的朋友局。

陈默说到做到，火速组了个伦敦吃饭群，把三个人都拉了进去。

“在朋友圈发现大家都认识了，这么巧，干脆一起吃个饭吧！@Yiqing 这是我好朋友李逸清，也在读博。”  
李逸清连着发了好几个沙雕表情包，群里一下子热闹起来，大家你来我往地商业互吹，一副铆足了劲共建和谐社会的架势。

私底下可有人不那么淡定，何宇昆倒是没说什么，估计他也老早看到了申晨在陈默朋友圈里的土味儿撩妹语录。申晨不出三秒就小窗跟陈默私聊。“你跟何宇昆怎么勾搭上的？”

“我们是网友。”

呵，还网友。这年头网友这个词太过暧昧了，基本可以约等于炮友。申晨心里有些不是滋味。陈默这样的女孩，得到男孩倾慕再正常不过，但想到对方是何宇昆，申晨脑子里一下警铃大作，危机感重重。他跟何宇昆也是以前开会的时候认识的，不算特别熟，但对对方的事迹也算有所耳闻。何宇昆在曼城留学生圈里算蛮出名，儒雅内敛，迷倒了他们电机系不少小师妹。

“哟，你好哥哥还挺多啊。”  
“想啥呢？人家何宇昆是正人君子，你以为人人都像你一样。”  
“我哪样？”  
“就那样。周五见！”陈默说完，留下一个搭着火箭飞走的表情，表示不愿再聊。申晨想问的问题一个没问出来，憋了一肚子火。

越想越觉得心里不舒服。陈默这一出分明是要把他跟何宇昆推向修罗场，然后自己跟她的好闺蜜坐山观虎斗。搬救兵谁不会啊，多一个自己人就可以把战火的硝烟稀释个大半。申晨火速联系了他的多年损友林潇羽。

“周五晚上七点钟，国王十字那家Granger & Co。有漂亮妹子，去不去？”  
“妥。”林萧羽秒回。这是个彻头彻尾的玩咖，就怕周五没节目。萧羽萧羽，名字里带了几分阴柔与倜傥，与林萧羽其人确实非常相配。此人是申晨大学基友，一开始也是个愣头愣脑的理工男。硕士转了金融方向，毕业先是进了一下fintech初创做软件支持，然后又跳到了某金融信息机构做数据分析，正式进化成一个人模狗样的金融城渣男。

申晨甭管私底下有多会撩，外形气质还是正派得可以去做国旗下讲话。林萧羽的不正经就写在脸上，金丝边眼镜一架，就是偶像剧里标准的斯文败类。

跟林萧羽出去泡妞非常安全，因为他们俩气质迥异，吸引到的是完全不同类型的女生，必要时还可为对方助攻一把。虽然陈默的闺蜜肯定也不简单，但安插个林萧羽在场转移她的注意力，多少可以减轻自己被考察的压力。

“好家伙。逸清吾爱，你可要小心。我感觉这个林萧羽是申晨搬来对付你的。”  
“我你可大大的放心！你还不了解我吗？我是嫁给了学术的女人。”  
“学术虽好，恋爱更香呀:) 如果对上眼，先开心一下有何不可？光看头像，我感觉林萧羽比申晨和何宇昆都帅，时下流行的花美男类型。”  
“得了吧，一脸渣男相，本姑娘才不奉陪！”李逸清信誓旦旦，满口大义凛然。

伦敦吃饭群依然热闹，大家插科打诨不亦乐乎。而这热闹之下，各怀心事的几个人，既紧张又期盼地等待着周五的到来。


	3. Chapter 3

翻衣柜翻了半天，陈默还是挑了自己最常穿的黑色高领线衣和高腰阔腿裤。衣服很贴身，勾勒出她纤细的线条。天气冷，就披一件泰迪熊外套。配一对夸张的复古耳饰，两滴剔透的水滴挂在耳垂上，折射出荧荧的光。妆也不想化得太仔细，简单打个底，描画出根根分明的野生眉，再涂上提气色的唇膏，当天的搭配便完成了。

她与李逸清相约在学校门口先见面，看到对方，两个人相视一笑——李逸清也是平常的李逸清，oversize的黑色皮夹克，内搭白毛衣，脚踩马丁靴，简单又潇洒。李逸清眉眼很好看，清秀端正，脸型也是标准的鹅蛋脸，但极不喜女性化的发型与装扮，常年一头碎碎的短发，看起来像个少年。她跟陈默走在一起倒是非常般配，手挽着手，偶尔也有人以为她们是一对。

陈默更愿意在与女朋友约会时精心打扮，毕竟很多审美的小巧思只有女生之间才能相互欣赏。赴今天这种局实在没必要凹造型，自己舒服才是最重要的。相比之下，三个男生个个西装革履，正式得甚至有那么一丝诙谐。李逸清看着对面的三个西装男，忍不住哈哈大笑。

“你们三个看起来像卖保险的。”  
申晨挠了挠头，“这不刚开完会嘛！”

陈默也笑，却笑得意味不明一脸暧昧，很明显不是在笑西装。几个人被她笑得头皮发麻。

“你笑什么呢？”林萧羽问。  
陈默也不应，只是转过头跟李逸清说，“我觉得我们还是走吧，在这里总觉得打扰到了他们几个。”

李逸清会意，又毫无顾忌地大笑起来，脆生生的十分有感染力，让旁边的食客莫名其妙，却也忍不住跟着笑了起来。

直男们被开这种玩笑时往往都尴尬得不行，仿佛一点点bromance都会让他们的男性气质荡然无存。钢铁直男申晨跟何宇昆已经窘得不知如何应答，但林萧羽明显比他俩段位高。他忽然抓住申晨的手，并忽略申晨一脸惊恐的表情，强行与他十指交扣，然后媚眼如丝地对着何宇昆扬了扬下巴，“欢迎加入哦~”

李逸清跟陈默已经笑得东倒西歪，资深腐女李逸清更是两眼放光，恨不得让林萧羽把申晨就地正法。

申晨猛地甩开林萧羽的手，顺便狠狠地剜了他一眼，潜台词是：搬你来当救兵的，怎么坑起我来了！

林萧羽装作没看见，但姿态明显是顺从地开始履行他的本职工作。他收起一脸放浪形骸的表情，专注地看向李逸清，说出来的话却依然没个正经。

“申晨，你认识这么多可爱的妹妹，怎么不早点带出来认识认识啊。”  
李逸清也不示弱，“不好意思啊~我跟申晨不熟，也不是他妹妹。倒是何宇昆，你够突然的啊，什么风把您老人家给吹来了呀~”

几双眼睛齐刷刷转向桌子的另一端。何宇昆从大家碰面打过招呼开始就一直没怎么说话，安静地看着另外几个人打打闹闹。陈默努力按下自己想看何宇昆的冲动，但仍忍不住时不时用余光瞟过去。何宇昆像是好学生认真听讲一样听着他们的插科打诨，仿佛没有对陈默动一点心思。

何宇昆依然是那个何宇昆。清雅的何宇昆，得体的何宇昆，喜怒不形于色的何宇昆，对陈默毫不心动的何宇昆。

“伦敦总部这边碰巧有个很好的机会，就过来了。在曼城总归没那么多机会。”  
平常、合理到不会让任何人多心的解释。

“然后也觉得自己是时候做出一些改变了吧。总不能一直活在过去。”  
这倒是话里有话了。可偏偏陈默忽然觉得烦躁，不愿去解读他到底是什么意思。正巧她点的南瓜汤上了，便埋头喝汤，一小口一小口地往嘴里送，好像她的整个世界只剩下这碗汤。听何宇昆说话就像猜谜，她猜了大半年，到最后猜出的谜底却是错的，这要么是她太蠢，要么就是出谜面的人太鸡贼。如果放在两年前，陈默会觉得肯定是因为自己太蠢，可她现在更愿意相信何宇昆是故意的。他把自己的摇摆不定包裹在一层颜色暧昧诱人的糖衣里，享受着陈默的倾慕，却不愿坦诚地追问自己的内心。

陈默吃东西总是吃得特别香，像抱着松果啃的小松鼠，看着看着就会很想rua她一把。此刻饭桌上氛围诡异得很，何宇昆说出的话就像投出的一颗石子，可他对准的那片湖却没有因此而泛起涟漪。作为好闺蜜的信使加助攻，李逸清一双眼珠子滴溜溜地在申晨跟何宇昆之间打转。两个人都看着专心喝汤的陈默，申晨实在太好懂了，或者说他根本没有打算掩饰自己的情绪。那是一种黏着到发腻的眼神，让第三个人看到之后只想马上告辞。但何宇昆却微妙许多，他的每一块面部肌肉都仿佛在克制些什么，但又无法让人准确捕捉到那股克制是否存在。出卖他的是嘴角微微抿起的浅笑，这一抹浅笑让他的表情柔和了起来，让人大概能明白他在望向自己所珍视的。但跟申晨相比，眼神里少了些欲望和宠溺，看朋友也可以这样看。

李逸清在心里深深叹了一口气。唉，陈默啊陈默，你就干脆从了申晨吧。要让人猜来猜去的男人实在没意思。

林萧羽饶有兴味地看着李逸清一下蹙眉，一下撇嘴，一下轻轻地摇头。虽然动作都不大，但每一下都传递出了击节扼腕的强烈情绪。表情太生动了，活像一个五颜六色的调色盘。申晨没跟他多说，但傻子也能看得出来坐边上那个冷面帅哥是他情敌。申晨这位睡在他上铺的兄弟，平时也能端出生人勿进的冰山范儿来，但碰到喜欢的人，这冰山融出来的水就滋儿滋儿往外冒，还自以为藏得特好。饭局比他预期的要沉闷许多，主要是女主角陈默一直在埋头喝汤，一副无心恋战的样子。

总的来说，就是饭局还不如李逸清的表情精彩。

李逸清本不是他的菜，太秀丽了，头发也太短，跟他平时喜欢的大波浪辣妹类型南辕北辙。但她身上却泛出一种很澄澈的东西，仿佛什么东西都可以大喇喇地展示给你看。陈默一看就像那种心事重重、胸小话少的文艺片角色，太难沟通。而李逸清，差不多从大家见面时她就一直在笑，而且笑声抑扬顿挫，笑得你也跟着荡漾了。不管怎么说，先立马把微信加上。

看到林萧羽的好友申请，李逸清直接毫不掩饰地翻了个大白眼，脸上挂满不耐烦。

“我去，用不用这样啊小姐，我加你好友让你这么痛苦吗？”  
“别吵，没看到我在忙吗？”  
“……你别忙了。我看这情况挺明显的，几个人各怀鬼胎。”  
“怎么说？”  
“申晨不用说了，这小子就是傻。何宇昆明显也对陈默有意思，他刚才那句不能永远活在过去是看着她说的，明显就是在说给她听，潜台词就是他的未来里面有她。至于陈默，她喜欢何宇昆吧？还是喜欢得撕心裂肺那种。我看申晨得加油。”  
“好……吧……你这么确定何宇昆喜欢陈默？”  
“我可没说他喜欢陈默，我只是说他对她有意思。”  
“？”  
“一个人可以出于很多原因对另一个人有意思。可能是喜欢，可能是觉得合适，也可能只是好奇。”  
“那何宇昆对陈默呢？”  
“这个暂时还看不出来，我们话都没说过几句呢。聊他们太没意思了，聊聊我们呗~”  
“？？？？？？我跟你有啥好聊的？”  
“我觉得我们两个挺有缘分的啊，你确定不要再进一步了解了解我？”

消息发过去，弹回来的却是一个红色的惊叹号。这丫头居然把我给删了？！林萧羽咬牙切齿地看着李逸清，她却一脸胜利者姿态地晃了晃手机，脸上又浮现出那种毫无顾忌的，让人荡漾的笑容。

“你喝汤怎么喝得乱七八糟的。”申晨看着陈默嘴角那一抹南瓜汤印子，就像是有蚊子在他心上叮了个包，痒得紧，却怎么也挠不到。也不是挠不到，就是人太多，他怂了。如果只有他跟陈默两个人，他肯定立马上手抹掉，顺带捏捏她的小脸。

陈默吃饭吃得像个不得要领的小孩，姿势一板一眼，却总是会莫名其妙地这里蹭一点那里蹭一点。她有些窘，想找张纸巾擦一把，一只手却已经伸到她嘴角，温柔地抹去了那道浅痕。更要命的是，何宇昆帮陈默擦完嘴之后并没有用纸巾擦手，而是直接吮了他的大拇指一口，把汤渍给舔掉了。

饭桌上立刻泛起一圈圈看不见的涟漪。原本暗流涌动的饭局，这一秒似乎马上就要沸腾了起来。申晨此刻再也无法克制自己的表情，蹙着眉，瞪着难以置信的双目，直直望着何宇昆。李逸清则是睁圆她天真的大眼睛，嘴抿得紧紧的，却也抿不掉溢出来的一抹笑容。林萧羽眯长了他平时毫无克制随意放电的丹凤眼，饶有兴致地欣赏起哥们儿脸上的一阵红一阵白。

至于陈默，她已经完全懵圈了，一切都发生得太快，快到她根本来不及反应。桌对面，何宇昆正一脸柔情地看着陈默，像在看一只毛茸茸的小宠物。

“你，你们咋都不吃饭啊？赶紧吃啊！不吃要凉了。”陈默这一番话说得大义凛然，像是处在漩涡中心的女主角逼不得已要出来给个交代。每个人点的主菜都已经上齐了，之前上的餐前小吃和酒也还在桌上，整个台面挤得满当而凌乱。李逸清不忍看闺蜜尴尬，马上配合地作势要分一点陈默盘子里的沙拉，却忘了自己点了一模一样的。

真是可爱。仗义又有点二，这餐饭是来值了。林萧羽低头切起牛扒来，藏住自己按捺不住的笑。申晨似乎也已经从震惊中恢复了过来，若无其事地跟何宇昆聊起了行业信息和工作计划。

“你呢，会一直在剑桥吗？还是有机会也来伦敦？”  
“得看有没有合适的教职。不过剑桥离伦敦也不远。我之前真以为你就在曼城定居了，你都在那儿十年了。而且欣妍也在那儿么。”  
何宇昆顿了一顿。欣妍是他前女友，他们在一起七年，何宇昆似乎一直没放下。陈默是知道欣妍的，何宇昆对这一点倒是非常坦白。  
“刚才说了啊，总不能一直活在过去。”  
“怎么，觅得新欢了啊？”申晨开玩笑地说着，心想干脆把这事儿挑明了吧，先搞清楚他是不是冲着陈默来的。  
“不全是。移居肯定是工作生活各个方面都有考量。当然，心上有人也是真的。”

唉，何宇昆，滴水不漏的何宇昆。是为了你，但又不全是为了你。给你一点希望，又让你别太得意。陈默并不渴望言情偶像剧里那种一上头就天涯海角海誓山盟的恋情，也知道成年人的生活肯定无法全围着感情转。理性上她知道何宇昆的解释非常合理，感情上却觉得疲惫。任何滴水不漏、毫无溢出的情感表达都让她疲惫。

何宇昆帮她擦嘴的那一下，带给她的不适多于悸动。不知为何她觉得何宇昆此时看起来十分陌生，仿佛他抹掉的不是汤渍，而是把此前她心里累积的心动、不平与念想也通通抹去了。或许她早就已经在慢慢走出对何宇昆的放不下，而她挂念的，只是真心喜欢一个人的心情。

没有谁会永远在原地等待，犹豫的人需要为自己的优柔买单。

餐后甜点时间，何宇昆点了苹果泥蛋糕，李逸清要了香草冰淇淋，申晨和林萧羽没有点东西，陈默扬手要了一杯血腥玛丽。

“你要不要尝一尝？我记得你以前说喜欢苹果味儿的东西。”何宇昆边说，边切出一个小角，想要往陈默的碟子上放。  
“你吃吧，我现在不爱苹果了，爱番茄。”没有说出的后半句是，爱苹果的是你，我当时只是附和一下。

这话的意思也够明显了。何宇昆也不恼，只是把那个小角又切出来一小块儿，按原计划送到陈默的碟子上。  
“试试，就一点点。这个蛋糕很好吃。”

“我尝尝！何老师这么强烈推荐的肯定不能错过。”申晨嗖地一下就伸出爪子把那一小块儿蛋糕抓走了，没脸没皮的样子。

“你有没搞错？三岁吗？”陈默埋汰他。  
“没，我四岁。”申晨咧出一个无赖至极的笑，看得陈默只想抽他。

“我这哥们儿赖皮赖惯了，陈默你多多包涵一下。”林萧羽一手揽过申晨，佯装宠溺地要去捏他下巴，弄得申晨努着劲儿往后缩，窘迫的样子活像一只落了水的贵宾狗。李逸清也跟着他们一起闹，笑声闹声扑簌簌如雪落下，干净地盖住了之前的所有尴尬。

只有何宇昆与这热闹无关，他探寻的目光始终没有偏离陈默。没法再装作没看见，陈默索性大大方方地看回去，脸上平静到近乎空白，仿若一张了无痕迹的打印纸。

两个人互相较劲一般地看着对方，面部肌肉好像全部凝固了。只有何宇昆的右手还在拿着叉子，深深浅浅地叉在蛋糕上。蛋糕早已碎得不成样子，他却也没有要吃的意思。末了，他铲起那一盘子碎末送进嘴里，把许多溜到嘴边、就快冲破栅栏而出的话语，也一并咽了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

饭毕，林萧羽提议去酒吧小酌一杯，陈默说自己不想喝酒，打算散步回家。林萧羽也不强求，只是逮着申晨，说其他人可以走，他必须得留下。李逸清本来是打算舍命陪姐妹的，既然姐妹无意继续，她也就乐颠颠地跑回家看动画片去了。

一群人道别后作鸟兽散，陈默一个人快步走过马路，往Bloomsbury走去。其实她是想再喝一杯的，但时下人太多，也搅得她心情烦乱。其实到头来她并不享受所谓“被争夺”的感觉，也没有从申晨和何宇昆之间的微妙空气里得到多少快意。

想到一开始组这个局时的心态，她觉得自己有点傻。大概她其实也并不了解自己。

她径直走向常去的那家希腊餐厅。英国的酒吧太过吵闹，男男女女挤在狭小的空间里交头接耳，空气中总是充斥着一种令人不悦的拥挤的味道。希腊餐厅过了晚上九点就是个清吧，有各种甜味儿的鸡尾酒。陈默不懂酒，但她嗜甜。

找了个靠窗的位置坐定，她要了一杯Pina Colada。爽口的菠萝和浓郁的椰子奶油，像在喝甜点。其实之前的血腥玛丽已经让她有点晃神，但今日周五，索性放纵一下吧。没喝几口，一个熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，“我可以坐这里吗？”

是何宇昆。

嘴上是疑问句，可他也没有任何询问的意思，径直坐到了陈默对面。

酒精让她有些飘，也一并带去了本应有的惊讶。可这似乎也没什么值得惊讶的。  
“你跟我跟了一路啊？没想到你还是个stalker。之前不知道你有这爱好。”陈默撑着脑袋，身子已经快要塌到桌子上，仰头看着何宇昆。

“抱歉。只是不甘心让你就这么走掉。”何宇昆倒是正襟危坐，双手交叠放在桌面，微微低头接上了陈默的目光。

“何宇昆，之前是你拒绝我的。你现在到底想要啥呢？”  
何宇昆没有回答，只是温柔地看着她笑。

她再一次烦躁起来。  
“你他妈永远是这样，话讲一半不讲一半，回答问题也不答清楚。我告诉你，老娘受够了。你要是没事的话麻烦你让一下。让我安静地把这杯酒喝完。”

“你喝多了。我不放心。”

“我没喝多！”

何宇昆却把椅子挪近了一步，呼出来的气息温温地吹到她脸上。

“你喝多了。”他凑在她耳边说。压低了的声线，差一点点就会让陈默脑子里的弦断掉。

“你不能趁人之危！”陈默的声音依然是醉的，大脑却被何宇昆的反常举动逼出了三分清醒。他们的上一次见面，他规矩到不行，对她任何亲昵的动作都无动于衷，也是这让她最终死了心，决定不再联系他。可是他现在这样做又算什么呢？凭什么他不要的时候就不要，他要的时候她就一定得给？陈默想着，眼睛泛了红，醉意让她失去了控制力，泪珠一下汹涌地滚了出来。

陈默的眼泪终于让何宇昆脸上浮现出了一点复杂的神色。慌张，惊讶，和一点点可能是占有欲的东西。陈默觉得有点神奇，她没见过这样的何宇昆。她所知道的何宇昆从来都冷静克制，不会让半分情绪溢出。像孩子好奇地想要触碰破壳的新生小鸡一般，她伸出手触上了何宇昆的面颊，低低地说了一句，“你是真的吗……”

何宇昆顺势抓住了她的手，按在脸颊上轻轻摩挲。他的眼神比申晨要冷硬一些，没有那种湿润的质感，而是更赤裸的侵略欲。而他的动作却是缱绻的，无半分越界之意，只是柔情的手与手的交叠，状似不带任何情色的幻想。陈默脑海里已经闪过一百八十个不可描述的片段。手指落在何宇昆的嘴角，他用舌尖轻舔她的指尖，然后又完全地吸了进去，舌头温柔地打转……她被自己的邪念吓到，却还是不自觉地咽了口口水。

何宇昆捕捉到这小动作，笑容暧昧地看着她问，“想什么呢？”说着，又把身子靠得更近了，贴着她，一片滚烫。

陈默演不了。她的呼吸沉重了起来，一只手抓紧了衣角。不行，不行，陈默，你可不能如此掉节操，纵欲伤身！两周之内跟两个男的上床有点too much了，万万不可，阿弥陀佛！

“我要回家了……”她失神地说。

“你不要我了吗？”

“什么？啊，我，没有。我……不行不行。不可以！我跟申晨……”陈默已经语无伦次，半分因为酒精，半分因为自己已经酥软到快要倚在何宇昆怀里。她铆足了劲把自己拉回来，咽下了后半句“上床了”。其实两周之内跟两个男的上床又如何？卫生工作做好，跟二十个都没问题。陈默平时就这样给自己做思想工作，但到了紧要关头却仍然忍不住给自己上教条。

倒是何宇昆比她大方得多。“那是你和他的事情，与我无关。但你这样说我会伤心，为什么他可以，我不行？”

“不行……何宇昆，你不喜欢我，所以你不能这样……”陈默又哭了，这次是真的痛哭，委屈而狼狈，眼泪鼻涕交杂在一起。完蛋，这次彻底形象全无，她心想。何宇昆会知道自己或多或少还是在乎的，这是她最不希望发生的事情。

“让你有这种感觉，我很抱歉。”何宇昆说完，没再给陈默解释的机会，只是吻上她，吻掉她的眼泪，再吻她的唇。

后来的事情，陈默有些记不大清了。依稀是他们离开了餐厅，又不知怎么走到了一个花园里。他们在花园长椅上接吻，吻了很久。天很冷，何宇昆用自己的外套和大围巾把两个人覆在下面。他把手伸进了陈默的衣摆，揉捏她的乳房，在她耳边粗重地喘气。他在抚摸她时有一点点难以自抑的粗暴，却让她感到带着痛楚的快乐。

她记得自己高潮了，好几次。何宇昆摸了她那里。一开始隔着内裤，已经完全湿透了，他的每一次触碰都让她颤抖。后来他把手完全伸了进去，在液体的浸润下抚弄她的阴蒂和阴唇。她瘫软到只剩下呻吟，高高低低，被他用唇接住。

醒来时她衣衫整齐地躺在小床上，一切似是一场梦，让她的双腿之间又盈满爱液。梦的结尾，何宇昆咬着她的耳垂，狠狠地说，默默，下次我要跟你做爱。

陈默往窗外一瞥——伦敦下雪了。

这是她在伦敦近六年来，第二场这么大的雪。整个世界变得莹白，统一干净的色调冲淡了英国冬日的灰暗，一切都泛出凛冽而柔和的光。

陈默是南方人，每一场雪都让她兴奋不已。她一下把前一晚的旖旎与困惑都抛诸脑后，迅速穿上毛衣和羽绒服，把自己包裹得严严实实，然后冲到楼下去看雪。

是场鹅毛雪。纷纷扬扬地落在她的肩头和袖口，小而精细的雪片悄然在她的衣料上化开，她举起手，出神地看着这小小的晶格体分解的过程。

干冷的天气其实并没有那么难熬。她生长的那个亚热带城市，反倒有她经历过的最凌厉的冬天。空气中到处是水分子，不到冰点的温度无法将它们冻住，却足够渗出刀割般的寒意。湿润是那座城市的底色，湿润的冷，湿润的热，仿佛时时刻刻都在散发某种情潮。陈默无数次在那种无孔不入的湿里，感觉自己的喉咙干成一片沙漠，裂成块垒，然后即将被裂隙里冒出来的火苗吞没。可不等这火苗窜出，一切又会被包裹着她的湿给扑灭。一条温热黏腻，滴着水的舌头，轻轻一舔，把干舔成湿，把燃烧舔成熄灭。

这条舌头舔过她青春期的头皮和皮肤，给她油腻的刘海和青春痘。

陈默经常会陷入某种自我厌弃，或者说她在自己虚妄的影子里摇摆不定，上一秒觉得自己所向披靡，下一秒就会溃不成军。她很想要爱，却也并不知道自己想要的爱是什么样子。上一代人总是不厌其烦地向他们的后代兜售婚姻，或某种“合适”的结盟，即便他们自己在其中看起来不堪且可悲。

爸爸和妈妈的婚姻就像一片沼泽地。有记忆开始，爸爸就一直不停地出轨，当着她跟妈妈的面与各种女人电话调情，毫不掩饰地在年幼的陈默面前污言秽语。妈妈是端庄秀丽的知识女性，她不羞也不恼，只是会转头逼陈默做很难的数学题，不做到十二点不能睡觉。

数学是她学得最差的科目，妈妈想要帮她补数学。她一直觉得自己亏欠妈妈，因为做不出来的数学题，也因为自己似乎不够乖巧，没能帮她拴住爸爸。她没有办法像小姨教她的那样向爸爸撒娇，做甜甜的小女儿，娇滴滴要求爸爸回家吃饭。她冷硬，疏离，是舅舅口中不知天高地厚的丑女孩。似乎所有人都在告诉她，爸爸的背叛里有她一份，她不是一个称职的女儿。

有一段时间她也很恨妈妈。十岁的一个晚上，她揉搓着红肿的眼睛回到房间，手里攥着满是红叉的数学试卷。她把书架上一幅妈妈的照片拿了下来，在书桌的第二格抽屉里翻出了一把生锈的裁纸刀。妈妈在照片上穿着红色的连衣裙，就像电影《街上流行红裙子》里那种张扬飘逸的款式。头发高高地吹起，仰起的脸，下颌线分明。陈默盯着妈妈笑得弯弯的眼睛，感到自己的手在抖。

然后她把妈妈的脸划成了破碎的几片。

陈默把妈妈的照片藏到了储物格的最深处，用她去学画画时的绿色画板挡着，最外面一层堆满前几年淘汰下来的练习册。

很多年后的某一天，陈默在家楼下的垃圾堆里见到了这幅照片。塑料瓶、硬纸壳、沾着油渍的塑料袋、发了霉的鱼罐头，和面部已经支离破碎的，穿着红裙子的妈妈。她的心轰的一下，一阵凉意爬上脊背。手里的冻柠茶还没喝完，她找准了角度，把剩下的半瓶液体放上垃圾堆，挡住妈妈的脸。

回到家，妈妈在为准备过年大扫除，风风火火，看起来心情好得很。

她把按要求买回的菜一样样塞进冰箱，一瞬间想把自己也一并塞进去。

下雪的伦敦也成了一个大冰箱，陈默想，原来躲进冰箱里是这种感觉。很冷，很清爽，人被冻到麻木，反而有种说不出的安全感。她心里蔓延滋生的那些疯狂的念头，那些毁坏些什么的冲动，在雪中冷却，凝固。

乖巧木讷的陈默，长辈眼里内向寡言的女孩，男同学眼里寡淡无味的女同学，只会学习的书呆子。不够娇柔，没办法帮妈妈管住爸爸。即便讨厌极了用精神分析的方法研究自己，她却也不得不承认，成年后的欲求，都是在一遍遍地尝试弥补她匮乏沉闷的青春期，那个自卑压抑的自我。

念书，逃到离爸爸妈妈很远的地方，用小说和电影填满自己的饥饿感，约会，跟男孩讲述自己肮脏的性幻想。其实她的愿望是那么卑微。她只是想觉得自己足够好。

这些心里的秘密是无法跟男孩分享的。他们总是太过理所当然。

何宇昆也好，申晨也罢，优秀好看的男孩子，从小得到太多的关注，无法懂得陈默内心的空洞与挣扎。她总是在一段段的亲密关系里感受到类似的孤独感。

陈默深吸一口气，清冷的气息里似乎有一丝甜意。她仰起头闭上双眼，阻隔了视觉之后，脸上的皮肤似乎变得更加敏感，雪花片片落下，似抚摸。

“看雪都看得这么煽情。”

陈默如从梦中惊醒，仰起的视线正好对上一对深褐色的眼睛，细长的单眼皮，眉梢挂着笑。

“怎么你们都那么喜欢stalk啊。”

她嘴角的酒窝总是会让笑意看起来更深一些，让申晨想用舌尖去舔，看看那一小汪凹陷是否盛了蜜。他下意识用右手抚上她的脸颊。

“你们？何宇昆昨晚stalk你了？”

“嗯。”

“然后呢？”

“接吻了。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢过。”

“现在呢？”

“不知道。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

两个人脸上都是了然的笑，没有人执着于在这时候要答案。陈默低下头轻叹了一口气，又重新抬头望着他。

“你怎么在这啊？”

“李逸清给我的地址，原本只是想在楼下站一会儿就走的。”

“干嘛不给我发微信？”

“没想打扰你，也不知道你起床了没有。你昨晚喝得有点多。”

“哈哈，是。”

他没再说什么，只是挪到她左手边，学着她的样子，仰起头，闭上眼。

“话说。你跟刘叔叔汇报了吗？”

他轻笑了一声。“哈哈，汇报了。我说你很可爱。”

“嗯。”

“你呢？跟你爸妈汇报了吗？”

“嗯，我说你很帅。”

“其实以前我们应该见过。好几次。在我舅舅家。”

“什么时候的事啊？”

“就……那时候你还在上高中？上大学之后，我周末没事就会去我舅家吃饭。我记得你总是穿着校服。印象特别深，有一次你在看《失乐园》。而且表情特别苦，跟现在一模一样。我还在想，那么juicy的小说，你怎么读得一脸苦大仇深。”

“哈哈是喔？我都有点忘了。我爸妈确实跟你舅舅舅妈很熟。我有时候跟着一起去蹭饭。不过你是什么时候认出我来的？”

“我舅一说是陈默，我就想起是你了啊。后面看到照片，感觉你没怎么变。显然你完全不记得我，真伤心。”

“哈哈哈哈抱歉啊。我高中的时候整个人很游离，周围有什么人和事，我都不是太留意。”

“我知道，我开玩笑的。”

“你刚才说我没怎么变？”

“对啊。”

“嗯……我感觉这些年我变了很多呢。我不太喜欢自己以前的样子。”

“怎么说？”

“就青春期女生的惯常自卑。觉得自己不好看，不特别之类的。”

“我觉得你一直很好看啊。也很特别。你看我对你印象那么深。”

“……谢谢你。”

“哈，客气。我认真的。”

“诶，像你们这些男生，是不是很少会怀疑自己？”

“什么叫，‘我们这些男生’？”

“就是……像你和何宇昆，还有林萧羽。我很难想象你们会有什么求而不得。”

“你可以直接说我才貌双全。”

“……”

“别人我不知道，我其实经常怀疑自己。我们家一家子都是做学问的，而且都还做得不错，压力总是会有的。小时候我爸给我开小灶补课，让我跳级，但后来中科大少年班我也还是没考上。我估计他挺失望的。现在……反正辗转了两个博后项目了，教职也还没找到，怎么说呢，总会有觉得自己不行的时候。”

“真够凡尔赛的……不过我懂。哈哈，虽然你这些烦恼在大多数人听来会觉得非常欠揍。但反正……嗯，我知道。”

“这哪里凡尔赛了？其实我很早认识到自己是个普通人，只是上一辈做科研的，总会对下一代寄托天才梦想。”

“也是。有时候我也觉得自己很矫情。明明得到的已经很多，但总还是有很强烈的匮乏感。”

“也很正常。我们从小生活在一个通过人造的匮乏感来制造激励的环境。”

“唔，作为一个理工男，你语言表达能力还不错。”

“拜托，我妈教哲学的好吗。”

“哈哈。”

“然后。我经常在喜欢的女孩子面前犹豫，这是我很讨厌自己的地方。”

“哈，你是因为追求者众，放不下主动出击的身段吧？”

“我也没有那么自大好吗。虽然你说的也没错……别翻白眼，我不是配合一下你么。患得患失的心情每个人都会有的。其实我非常害怕被拒绝。但最近，在努力改。”

“是吗？那加油。”

“哈，好敷衍。”

“努力见成效了吗？”

“我还不知道。”

“唔。采取了什么具体行动，方便透露一下吗？”

“来这里。”他脱口而出。

几秒钟的安静，申晨又从陈默的左手边转到了她面前。高个子男生迟迟不说话，逼着她抬起头，她见到那双深褐色的眼睛里似有闪烁。他把一缕头发拢到她耳后，不语。

她闭上眼睛。雪还在下，空气依旧冰凉，除了她前方可以确知的源头，散发出阵阵温热。一个吻夹杂在雪片中一同落向她，像是纷飞的雪花中，最凉和软的那一片。


End file.
